


Don't you know, Castiel?

by CharlieJordan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry fic, Sad, could become a song wow that would be pretty, poem, summary of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJordan/pseuds/CharlieJordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you know? The man you saved he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you know, Castiel?

he was good

he wasn’t wrong

to love the righteous man

but the brightest only saw dark

and he tried and tried

to fix the wounds

as he tore himself apart

 

Castiel don’t you know?

We all knew you would

climb high and fall low

to reach the very branches

father wanted to be loved.

 

The man fell down and lost

what he needed

(which was you) Hush

He never knew how important

you were

until you were gone

 

Castiel Don’t you know?

We all knew you would

give him all your care

and tell him all the things

you wanted to say.

 

The man you loved he watched

as you broke and the darkness

took over you

He stood near and said his words of

love until you came home

 

Castiel don’t you know?

We didn’t know you’d

hurt so many of us

his love brought back the angel

he wanted to love…

 

The man you love is broken again

he asked why and got nothing

watched us all fall and drown

as the grace of you was gone

But you were wanted enough to remain.

 

Castiel don’t you know?

He only wanted to protect you

His heart was in the right place

so was yours

We knew it

We Knew it

Castiel, you should know that-..


End file.
